Hidan's Savoir
by Bestbuds55
Summary: This is a story of want and take. Of unwilling and yet so willing love. HidanxKakuzu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!

Note from Author: Hey to all my fans who comment and to all those who read because they have nothing better to do, I thank you!

'Falling, everything is falling apart.' Hidan thought as he ran down a narrow, muddy path and away from the leaf ninja who were chasing him. 'I don't understand, why the hell is Kakuzu late? He has never been late before, I'm in trouble here!'

Bombs exploded in front of Hidan, forcing him to turn direction."Fucking hell!" Hidan screamed as he dashed towards the only opening; a cliff. 'Shit, these guys are actually trying to _herd_ me off the cliff! Kakuzu, where in the name of Jashin are you?'

Finding that he was quickly running out of ground to run, Hidan started peer around for other options. Though the answer was pretty clear anyway. It was a clearing, no trees to climb, no rocks to throw, just mud and grass. Nothing else to do. Hidan jumped, off the cliff and quickly fell away from the other ninja.

The ground got close in what seemed to be only seconds. Hidan closed his eyes and prayed to Jashin, he did not want to die here, not like this. Hidan felt tears run to his eyes and he shouted out one name that shouldn't even have come to mind. Not his god, family or probably even friend; "Kakuzu!"

As soon as the name left his lips, Hidan felt a rope like substance grab a hold of his body and pull him to safety. Or at least to a safer spot, because as soon as he landed Hidan felt Kakuzu grab him roughly be the arm and drag him through the watery muck.

They stopped almost an entire mile away from where Hidan had nearly fallen into pieces, tired and exhausted. "Fuck," Hidan panted. "What took you so long?"

Kakuzu looked up straight into Hidans eyes, examining them for any sort of spark. Little did Hidan know that he had heard his shout. Kakuzu had been in the forest looking for him, when he heard a cry for help, but one in the shape of his name. He suddenly felt that he had to help the voice, protect it. Little did he know that it had been Hidan whose voice had screamed out his name in desperation. It made Kakuzu wonder if Hidan had meant to shout it, or did had just called the first name that had come to mind. 'I was on his mind' Kakuzu thought as he felt a swelling feeling coming from his chest.

Instead of answering Hidan's question, Kakuzu did the only thing that he could manage to think of. Kakuzu leaned down and kissed him.

Hidan jolted back in sheer surprise. 'What the hell? Did he just kiss _me?_' Hidan thought quickly.

Not paying any attention, to Hidan after the moment he pulled back and away from the kiss, Kakuzu looked down and stared at the ground. Thoughts ran through his head a mile a minute, consuming his mind completely, until his head was pounding. 'Fuck, I shouldn't have kissed him. He probably doesn't even _like _me. I have to get out of here.'

The silence seemed like forever to Hidan, he wasn't sure where to look, what to do, what to say. It was so wrong, Kakuzu has kissed him, and he liked it. Hidan fidgeted slightly, trying to fight off the urge to walk up to Kakuzu and kiss him **hard.** 'Fuck, I don't know what to do...'

Just then Kakuzu spoke up, making Hidan leave his thoughts, abandoned. "We should get back to the base; someone might start to wonder what happened." He said in the best monotone voice that he could manage.

Kakuzu started to walk away, without an answer from Hidan. 'Shit, I just messed up everything. If Hidan didn't hate me before hand, he sure does now!' Kakuzu thought angrily as he walked farther and farther away from a still stunned Hidan.

A long time after Kakuzu was clear out of site, Hidan started to trudge towards the base, still dazed but no longer that confused. In fact he knew what he wanted to do, had to do. 'Whatever Kakuzu want, I can let him have. I swear upon the name of Jashin, when I see him next, it'll be payback for that kiss.'

More determined then he usually is before a ritual, Hidan walked back to the base, in silence and darkness. Hidan's pace got faster and faster over a short time and in minutes, he was sprinting. 'I have to get there, I have to tell him, show him.' Thoughts ran rapid through Hidans mind, telling him to run faster, jump farther.

When Hidan arrived in front or the base entrance, he stopped dead in his tracks. 'What if Kakuzu had just been joking around? What if the kiss was really some medical procedure that he didn't know about, to check if he was alright from the fight?' Hidan mulled these thoughts over carefully in his head, frozen in spot.

"No," Hidan whispered aloud, mostly to himself. "I can't bother stopping now."

With that, he entered the base. It was dark, the lights were all out. Hidan had never really been bothered by the dark, but on this particular night; he felt as though the darkness was going to swallow him whole. Hidan turned around suddenly, feelings someone's eye's on him, yet found nothing.

A slight pressure found its way onto Hidan's neck. He blanked out into the darkness.

**Kakuzu's POV.**

Kakuzu had walked straight back to the base, knowing that he had left Hidan standing there; alone. He couldn't face him, not after Hidan had pulled away from the kiss. _Pulled away. _That thought made his insides wretch. It would have been easier for Kakuzu to take if Hidan had just hit him, just pulling away made Kakuzu's imagination spiral. 'Pull him back, slap him, bind him, and mark him as your own. Make him yours. "Make him mine." Kakuzu murmured, as if he had to hear it said aloud.

By the time Kakuzu had reached the base, his head had run away with the darker part of his mind. A smirk crossed his lips; 'When Hidan gets back he is going to be in for a big surprise!' Kakuzu thought, now determined to make his deepest, darkest fantasies come true.

He entered the base, turning off all of the lights, everything. 'I'm not going to let you get away.' Kakuzu thought. 'You're going to be _mine_ from now on.'

Just then, the door opened and closed quickly. Hidan entered the room carefully, twitching around every few seconds, as if bothered by the dark, as if he knew what was waiting for him. Kakuzu eyed him carefully, waiting for an opening to strike. When Hidan turned around, Kakuzu saw that opening. He quickly and quietly moved from his spot in the darkness. Reaching out his hand, he applied pressure to the pressure point on the back of his neck.

When Hidan passes out, Kakuzu catches him. "I'm going to take such good care of you." He whispers into Hidan's ear.

There! That's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting another chapter soon, leave a comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Note from Author: Here is the second chapter. Warning; this is smut. I hope you like it!

When Hidan woke up, he was bound to a bed. It wasn't just any bed either, this was _Kakuzu's_ bed. Hand-cuffed to the head board, legs tied down with what felt like leather straps, and something _hard _and _cold_ wrapped up around his member. 'Oh, for the love of Jashin." Hidan groaned in almost a pathetic way. 'Is that a cock-ring?'

A voice came from behind him, from outside of Hidan's sight rage. "Lay still, Hidan. Don't worry, I'm gonna... you're going to love this." Kakuzu said in a deep voice.

Hidan struggled for about a minute longer, before giving in; to Kakuzu's demand. He heard a drawer open and quickly close again. A squirting sound. 'Is he really going to?' Hidan though now scared and worried. Hidan started to struggle for his freedom once again.

Hidan felt cold and slightly wet fingers trail down his back and press into him. Kakuzu stretched out over him, making Hidan feel small and possessed. 'NO, wait. I can't this, everything is going to fast!' Hidan screeched inside his own head, but the only sound he was able to make came out as a loud groan.

Kakuzu spoke roughly, breaking Hidan out of his struggles and thoughts. He leaned down and bit Hidan's ear, hard enough to make it bleed slightly. "You're so tight. You are going to love this; I'm gonna _fuck _you so hard."

Hidan's breath hitched and he groaned aloud. He could feel both of Kakuzu's fingers inside him, stretching him. Preparing him for something **much**_bigger, thicker._ Hidan closes his eyes, feeling every single little sensation that Kakuzu is allowing him to have. He pushes back a little, and then forward, rubbing his confined shaft, against the soft covers of the messy bed. He moans, despite and submissive. Giving in to Kakuzu is the only thing he can do, wants to do, anything to achieve pressure on his aching member.

Kakuzu speaks once more, this time with his mouth pressed against the back of Hidan's neck. "You are mine. _**Mine.**_"

Hidan feels himself melt, at the sound of Kakuzu's words. They're dark, possessive and filled with pure want-on. Those same words run through his head over and over again. _'Mine'_ They make Hidan lose his mind; "Please, take me! Make me yours!" He whimpered.

Kakuzu freezes and stares down at Hidan. He looked so damn beautiful, tied down and bounded, head tilted to the side, bottom lip red and almost bleeding from being bit down on. 'He looks so perfect.' Kakuzu thought with an overwhelming desire. Bite marks on his neck, proving that Hidan was his and his only. Hair astray and messy, perfect.

Kakuzu leaned down and captured Hidans lips with a smothering kiss. Kakuzu is hard and almost punishing because he doesn't' let up on Hidan's abused bottom lip. He can taste it bleeding slightly now, and he wonders if Hidan can feel it, but the taste only heightening the atmosphere and puts them both in even more of a high. Kakuzu pulls out his finger, earning despite groan from Hidan. "Shh..." Kakuzu sounds, almost sweetly. "Don't worry you'll get _everything_."

Before he went on, Kakuzu leaned back and admired his work once more, this time talking, _telling_ Hidan about anything. "Beautiful boy, we should have you look like this all the time. "Kakuzu said with a split second smirk. "But then everyone would want you and I don't think I could take that. I'm a possessive bastard who doesn't like to share what is already his."

Without another second wasted on thought, Kakuzu pushed in, making Hidan throw his head back and scream. He could feel Kakuzu pulsing inside, already pumping in and out of himself. A tear ran down Hidans cheek, it hurt; **a lot!** "No, stop! I can't, you're too big, take it out, _please_!" Hidan pleaded.

When Kakuzu heard Hidans plea, he just leaned down again and bit down on Hidans already abused neck, this time much harder than before. Kakuzu leaned back and watched as a few drops of blood drip down Hidans shoulder and pooled onto his moist, muscle chest. _Perfect._

The harder Kakuzu thrusts the less pain Hidan begins to feel. The cock-ring now burns from the tightness around his pulsing member, pleasureful yet painful and keeping Hidan from his release. Kakuzu smirks when he hears Hidan groan quietly, but when he mumbles his name while moaning, Kakuzu almost loses it.

His thrust quickly becomes harsh and frantic, signalling that he wasn't going to last much longer. Kakuzu leans down and licks around the shell of Hidan's ear, before softly whispering; "If you want to cum, you are going to have to bag for it." Kakuzu licked his eye harshly before adding; "Bitch"

What was said made Hidan groan again, all thoughts or arguments long abandoned from his head. Hidan closes his eyes his eyes for a moment feeling thrusts hit deep inside his body every time, making it nearly impossible for Hidan to do _anything_ but push back against the source of pleasure. When he opened his eyes, Hidan looked directly at Kakuzu, reading his emotions.

The look on Kakuzu's face made Hidan's heart pound rapidly, it was full of want, order, _**lust**_ and something else that Hidan could almost identify as love. Suddenly, Hidan thought back about what he had decided on earlier that day. Or had it been the day before? Time seems to have stopped inside this room, on this bed. 'Anything he wants, I will give him.' Hidan looked up once more, lips parted and eyes hazed over. 'This has to happen, for him to know.'

Hidan unconsciously tilted his head to the side and flutters his eye lids. "P-please." Hidan whimpers. "Let me cum, make me yours." Hidans voice sounds foreign even to himself, raspy and filled with want.

Kakuzu smirks, thrusting in harder, faster, with even more of an urgency. At that moment, everything seemed perfect, the world filled with a pleasure that took them for a high and yet they remained down on earth, craving the others body heat.

With Kakuzu thrusting as hard as he could manage, Hidan felt as though he was going to cum with the cock-ring _on_. "Oh, Kakuzu!" Hidan screamed, "P-please I want to be yours."

With Hidans sweet, begging words fresh in Kakuzu's mind, he reached down to take off the ring which kept his Hidan from the most magical moment of his entire existence. Once free, it only took a few short strokes for Hidan to unleash his load, over Kakuzu's hand and his own stomach

Kakuzu gasped at the sudden tightness and rammed in deeply once more before pouring into Hidan. A few gulps of air later, he looked down at Hidans now somewhat used body. His eyes traveled up until he reached Hidans, they were fighting to stay open. Kakuzu smirked at this, while pulling out. "Never thought you would be one who liked to sleep off a sex high." He whispered gently into Hidan's left ear. "Or can it be that you like to spoon?"

What happened next surprised Kakuzu a little bit; Hidan wrapped his arms around his chest. "Can't I sleep with the man who saved my life earlier on?" Hidan whimpered in a tired voice.

Kakuzu watched as Hidan drifted off to sleep, thought's ran through his head, the questions never seemed to end, but he ignored them all except a few reoccurring lines, 'Mine. He is mine, I'm his savoir. Hidan's savoir.'

Well that's it, the second and last chapter of Hidan's Savoir. Tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
